Dore
"Attention to detail, that's why we're the best! We're so darn thorough."— Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's RevengeDore is a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the Planet Trade Organization. Long-haired, always seen with a helmet, and vaguely "Hulk"-like in appearance, he accompanies Cooler along with the rest of his team to Earth in the hunt for the Saiyan that defeated Frieza.Contents show BiographyGoku V DooreDore catches Goku in a torture holdJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Dore has a blood-thirsty personality. He is from planet Coola No. 256 (formerly planet Beppa). Because the continents of his home planet are surrounded by lava, he has an extremely tough body. He uses this physique to become a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated in 300 matches, and he killed all of his opponents.2Dore&NeizeEnergyWaveVolleyDore and Neiz fire Full Power Energy Barrage WavesJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Dore and the other members of the Armored Squadron are assigned to finding Goku so his master can acquire vengeance in accordance to Frieza's failure. Finding Gohan, he grabs his tail thinking he is Goku. Later, he appears to attack Gohan and this ensues a fight between Piccolo, who soon thereafter kills him with a homing energy blast as Dore tries to chase Gohan.Apparently, he does not know (or at least forgot) that Planet Namek was destroyed until he meets Piccolo, as he asks why Piccolo is not on his homeworld where he belongs, to which Neiz reminds him that Frieza blew it up. Power levelIt is stated in the 1991 Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25 that Dore's power level is 185,000. Despite the fact that Salza is the leader of the Armored Squadron, Dore's power level is above Salza's.Techniques and special abilitiesFlight – The ability to fly with the use of ki.Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy attack.ThrustKick3Thruster KickJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Bear Hug – A torture hold used against Goku.Thruster Kick – A kick Dore attempted to use on Gohan. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, as one of Dore's Super Attacks.Full Power Energy Barrage Wave – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Used by Salza, Dore, and Neiz in Cooler's Revenge. Dore's technique is called Doray Pressure (ドーレプレッシャー) in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dore Grenade (ドーレグレネード) in Dragon Ball Heroes.Dore Terrible Flash – Dore's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 where he punches his opponent, knees them skyward, double axe punches them, holds them by the heads as he does during the Can-Opener Attack, and finishes by throwing the opponent to the ground face first.Can-Opener Attack – Dore grabs an opponent's head with one hand and, as the name implies, he attempts to crush the cranium of the opponent in a vice-grip.Dore Fighting Pose – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2.False Courage – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2.Video game appearancesRaging blast 2 doreDore in Raging Blast 211bossk12Added by 11bossk12Dore first appeared in a video game in the 1992 game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. In this game, he is the boss of Act4 and Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu must save all the people Dore and his men have captured until they can fight him.In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler can summon Dore to fire energy blasts at his opponent. Dore later made his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. He also appears as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actorsJapanese version: Masaharu SatōFUNimation Dub: Mike McFarlandFrench Dub: Georges LycanSpanish Dub: Gabriel PingarronGerman Dub: Marlin WickBrazilian Dub: Mauro CastroTriviaAkin to all Dragon Ball series' characters, Dore and the names of his fellow henchmen are derived from puns - in this case, condiments and salad dressings. His own name was lifted from Saradore dressing.Dore seems to be modeled after Recoome in his characteristics and attitude due to both having large muscle mass and mannerisms, both being very cocky and confident of their abilities.His appearance is similar to that of the Marvel Comics character known as The Hulk. Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains